


Trust Fall

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Byleth, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Yurileth Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Byleth was by no means a thrill seeker. Her boyfriend Yuri, on the other hand, was. And even though she liked her comfort zone, she trusted him to lead her through all these crazy adventures. It was nothing like raiding a bandit hideout or killing an evil underground race like she's read in fantasy novels, but she decided that she trusted Yuri with her life. And she enjoyed her time with him, no matter what they ended up doing.In return, Yuri trusted her with something very important.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth Week 2020 Prompt: Trust

Byleth wasn’t exactly a thrill seeker. Many people liked to assume she’d be fine with whatever, a free spirit if you will. But she had her comfort zone just like anyone else. So no, she wasn't exactly the adventurous type. Her boyfriend, Yuri, on the other hand, was. He believed in doing everything possible before he died, because he didn’t know when it would be his time. She would often pout at that and he’d laugh saying, “I suppose talking about death isn’t very romantic.”

“Let’s go do something,” he’d say while she was sitting in her comfy places, either reading a book or graded papers for her job as a TA.

Just like now, with her sitting in the passenger seat of Yuri’s car while he drove to an undisclosed location. She knew better than to ask too many questions at this point. He’d usually just put a finger to his lips and say it was a secret.

Even her clothes were by his recommendation to try something new. She didn’t normally wear low cut tops, exposing just a peek of her cleavage. But the black fabric with peachy pink accents was light enough as it hugged her figure, giving her plenty of range of movement. He still allowed her to wear her high-rise jean shorts and the lace tights she loved. And she found herself agreeing that the new gray high tops looked good on her. They felt plenty good too.

Her mind wandered like it always did when watching the scenery pass by. It was peaceful, just observing the world blue together while riding with Yuri and her elbow propped against the window. But she brought herself back to reality when she noticed the area regain clarity as the car slowed down to a stop. Byleth blinked, looking around until her blue eyes finally landed on the destination.

It was an amusement park. She knew it vaguely; heard about it from friends. It wasn’t just any old kiddie land. This was where some of the tallest roller coasters in all of Fodlán existed. Of course Yuri would choose a place like this. All the roller coasters she’d been on before were pretty tame, no deep drops or triple loops.

He must’ve noticed her slight apprehension, chewing on her bottom lip while staring up at the steep slopes that could make anyone dizzy from just looking at it for two long. He reached over, taking her hand in his.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. He always asked that. Like it was his way of asking if she would be alright with going through with his antics.

“With my life,” she answered. She always answered with that. After two years together, she honestly couldn’t see herself not going along with him, putting her complete faith in him.

She threw up. But Yuri was right. The rides were fun in their own way. A few of them were too much to handle, but he held her hair up and rubbed her back in soothing circles as she leaned over the trash bin to empty the breakfast he made for her that morning from her churning stomach. The fact that he always took care of her after a misadventure proved her right to trust him.

And he bought her whatever food she wanted for the rest of the day for putting up with him, so she couldn’t complain.

* * *

“I’ve never skydived before.”

Well, that much was obvious. She doubted a lot of people did this on a regular basis. She tried to smooth out the black flight suit she wore, fidgeting a little with the velcros to make sure sure it was secure. Anything to stop her from staring down the giant enclosed chamber with the giant fan in it. She looked over at her boyfriend, watching him nonchalantly adjust his violet flight suit.

He looked over to her and smirked, stepping closer into her space. And she naturally melted into him, practically glued to his side. She had learned that even Yuri had his limits when it came to his thrill seeking ways. And the line was apparently drawn at jumping out of a plane ten thousand feet in the air.

He took his hand, giving it a secure squeeze. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Great. Because we’re up next.”

He guided her to the chamber, stepping in with her as the employees instructed them how this whole thing operated one more time. Then, they were the only two inside. Byleth listened to the fan roar to life, their bodies slowly lifting off the floor, tilting her form into the position the instructors advised. Yuri did the small, a laugh escaping from his mouth as they rose higher. It was infectious, making her giggle as well.

Once they were high enough, Yuri grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers. She humored him, tightening her grip on his hands as they spun in circles in the weightless space. She brought him closer, forehead touching his while she laughed. The pair laughed together, doing little tricks that could be considered allowed. She honestly didn’t want to get kicked out just yet. She managed to get a backflip in before their time ended.

Though she was back on the ground, Byleth still felt lighter than air. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but the unfiltered joy rushing through her was enough to make her ignore it. The two of them changed out of the suits and thanked the staff for taking the time to assist them. On the way home, she packed in as many bird metaphors as possible to compare their moment of flight. He laughed along, surprised she hadn’t let that detail go yet.

She was aware that Yuri believed he’d always be stuck on the ground. But she saw something in him capable of reaching unbelievable heights. And she wouldn’t fail to remind him of that.

* * *

She only processed the sound of the door close before she was pinned against it, latching one leg around Yuri’s waist. Her hands wandered upward, sliding up his chest until she touched his cheeks, then tangled her fingers in his silky lilac hair. It was one of the perks of dating a thrill seeker. The shot of adrenaline from the right settings did plenty for them when they came home to their apartment for two.

And having come back from their outing sent a fire in their blood much like all the other times. She had to put her leg down as he pulled her forward, her lips moving forward to stay with his and he happily obliged her. He pulled her on top of him as he moved onto the couch, pressing his body against hers. She responded in kind, wishing there to be not even the slightest inch of distance between them.

His mouth slowly exploring her skin, latching on her neck to make a soft _oh_ escape her lips and her hips buck against unconsciously. She felt his groan vibrate against her skin. Her nails dug into his shoulder, holding on for dear life. It was only until his hands started moving downward, feeling his fingers tail up under her top in a messy attempt to pull it up that made gasp in surprise.

He leaned back, giving her the chance to look him in the eye. Both of them breathed heavily, silence falling over them. She and Yuri were actually both experienced on the matter, having had physical relationships before meeting during their final year at university. Yet they never actually went all the way once they were together. Byleth knew quite well of Yuri’s insecurities on the matter, having listened to him talk about his life before she came along. And she, no doubt, had her own insecurities made in part by her own experiences with intimacy.

However, as he continued to stare into her eyes, his hand never leaving the bare skin of her back, she could feel her own doubts melt away. His gaze was honest and resolved.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly. She could translate that easily. He was asking for permission.

She wanted this. Oh goddess, she wanted him. “With my life,” she answered, hoping she had conveyed exactly what she wanted through those words.

When he suddenly stood up, hooking his arms under her back and knees to carry her, she knew she had done good. She laughed softly and locked her arms around his neck while he carried her down the hall to their bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

The next morning, Byleth took her turn making breakfast. She felt comfortable in Yuri’s gray shirt, looking like a mini dress on her petite frame. It all felt very surreal and, dare she say, domestic. Like she had been doing this little routine forever.

A smile crept its way up when she felt arms encircle her waist and a light kiss on the back of her neck.

“We should do this more often,” he commented, his mouth close to her ear. “Seeing you like this might be the most thrilling thing in life.”

* * *

Their most recent date was something she definitely didn’t expect. The sun was just going down, painting the sky red and orange. Byleth squeezed his hand, making him return the favor. She stopped walking when he did, looking in the same direction he was. The colorful sign with the neon lights of an animated microphone made her turn and arch a brow.

“Karaoke?”

“Yup.”

“But you don’t like singing in public.”

Yuri shrugged, looking down to her. The bright lights illuminated his face and lit up his lavender eyes, somehow giving him more feminine charm. “I figured it’s time to face my fears.” His grip on her hand tightened slightly but she didn’t look away from him. “And besides, you’re the only one that’ll be there with me. I figure it’s a start.” He cupped her hand in both of his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her palm. “Do you trust me?”

Byleth couldn’t stop the smile making its way on her face. “With my life.”

And not a lot of people who looked at him could ever tell. It was only something she knew. Him talking her to a place like this took a lot of trust on his part. It was his own way of saying he trusted her just as much.

He led her inside, Byleth sort of tuning out her boyfriend ordering a room for them. She was more focused on observing him. She noticed his slight moments of hesitation, but with her arm wrapped around his, she gave him a reassuring nudge. Though she was not the most expressive person based on other people’s feedback of her face, she could tell right away the soft, lovestruck gaze she was giving him. And she wasn’t afraid to let it show. He definitely noticed too, glancing at her with an equally loving look while he released his arm from her hold and wrapped it around her waist to pull her closer.

They stayed like that as the employee led them to their purchased room, closing the door once they ordered their drinks.

“I can go first, if you want,” Byleth suggested.

“No it’s okay. I can go. I’m the one who suggested this, right?” Yuri smiled at her, but she could tell there was a hint of fear behind it. “I just need a sec.”

She gave him that, taking him over to the soft couch pushed against the wall to sit and take in the silence for a moment. She wouldn’t push, not when she knew exactly why he didn’t enjoy singing for people. He stood up a few minutes later, walking up to the microphone and picking a song from the computer.

“It’s just you and me,” he spoke aloud.

“Just you and me,” she repeated with a small, reassuring smile.

When he began to sing, a romantic ballad from a vaguely known artist, she sat there captivated. She had heard him sing before, but only when she was passing the bathroom to hear him in the shower or when he was cooking and cooking and singing a few lyrics under his breath. But hearing him now, giving it his all despite the fear, sunk warmth into her soul. He really did have a beautiful voice. And maybe that small does of fear was thrilling to him, even now. But he listened, looking at him with love in her eyes.

* * *

He let her pick the date location this time, to celebrate their three-year anniversary. She always enjoyed the water, so she chose to sit at the docks like they used to back in college. Byleth considered herself a simple woman, never needing extravagance to be pleased. It showed as they sat on a bench at the docks, watching the stars above them twinkle while eating ice cream from the local shop just a ways behind them.

Three years didn’t seem so long looking back on it. Time passed so quickly with him. They had done so much together over the span of their relationship. Scuba diving off the coast of Brigid that one summer, skiing in the Faerghus mountains near Duscur, even taking part in a demolition derby. Both of them had limits.

She cuddled into his side once they finished, closing her eyes and relaxing as he threaded his fingers through her teal locks. She was almost ready to fall almost, feeling his warmth and soothing touch. And she would’ve if Yuri hadn’t shifted slightly, turning to face her. She looked up from her position, noticing his eyes were drifting to other places. Like he usually did when he was nervous.

“What’s up?” Byleth decided to ask.

“You know that I trust you, right?” Yuri asked, focusing his gaze on hers.

She nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“And I’m happy that you trust me. Ah, fuck.” He ran his free hand through his hair, grumbling softly. “I had this all planned out but I just forget everything around you. So, okay, here goes…” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before starting. “We’ve been through a lot, you and I. Granted, I’m the one that pushes you through all of it. And I’m happy that you trust me so much.”

“With my life,” she interrupted, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

He laughed at that, offering a nod. “Yeah. I definitely won’t forget that. What I wanna say is…I trust you too. With a lot of things. I trust you with all of this broken mess of a past I got going on. I trust you with my life as well. And…I trust you with my heart. That’s never been an easy thing for me to entrust to someone.”

Out of the corner of her eye, something glinted in the moonlight. When she looked at his hand again, it held a ring between the thumb and forefinger. Her eyes widened in surprise. How had she not noticed that before?

“I wanna keep doing stuff like this. Chasing what’s out there whenever I have a moment to spare. I’m not going to stop helping others through my work either. That’s always been my dream. But I can’t see myself doing all of it without you there with me. The one I trust the most.”

Her hand slid over his, feeling the ring’s cool metal over her palm. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

She looked up at him, her vision getting blurry from the joyful tears threatening to fall. She loved this man. She entrusted her heart to him as well. She didn’t want to be apart from him. Ever. “Yes, I will marry you.”

He pulled her in and she offered no resistance, the two of them pouring all their love into a passionate kiss that promised many more moments like this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this, I won't lie. I know Yuri having trust issues and the whole "I trust you with my life" dynamic is commonly explored. I wanted to try something a little different with that phrase and the cliches behind it. So it's off battlefields and into cities for them. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmuletRebel) or [Tumblr](https://amuletrebel.tumblr.com/) if you wanna stay updated or see me reblog just a butt ton of Fire Emblem art. My handle is pretty much the same everywhere so it's not that hard to find me.


End file.
